Two daddies?
by nerdstheword
Summary: Hotch and Reid are engaged and Jack has a question for Reid about Reids place in the family. A Jack and Reid moment.


"Spencer?"

"Yes Jack?" Reid laid down his book as his fiancés son came into the livingroom in his iron man pyjamas. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was way past his bedtime.

"I know I should be in bed, but daddy fell asleep so there's no room for me, and I couldn't sleep anyways because I'm thinking too much." The five year old explained as he climbed into Reid's lap.

"You want to talk about your thoughts? Talking might make it easier to sleep."

"You see, Brian's parents got divorced when he was a little baby, and now his dad is marrying a woman that insist that Brian call her mommy, but he don't want to because he has a mommy."

"Are you worried that I will try to replace your mommy?" Spencer asked, starting to worry that his dad remarrying isn't all right after all.

"No, silly. You're a boy, you can't be my mommy. Mommies are girls." Jack explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it really was now that Reid thought about it. "I understand why Brian don't want a mommy when he already have one, but I asked him if he didn't have a mommy already, like me, if he would call this new woman mommy. He said he probably would, because he like her and wouldn't mind her being his mommy, but he prefer his own mommy. Then I asked him what if he didn't have a mommy, just a daddy, and his daddy was marrying a boy, like daddy is, what would he call him then. He just said he hadn't thought about it, but I have thought about it a lot. I like you, like Brian likes his daddy's new wife, and I wouldn't mind calling you mommy, since I don't have one, but you're a boy, so you can't be mommy. You're so smart, Spencer, so do you know if it is possible to have two daddies instead of one daddy and one mommy?" Jack took a deep breath after his rather long speech as he looked up at Reid, eyes pleading for an answer.

Statistics of kids growing up with gay parents immediately popped into Reid's mind, but he figured it was not the kind of answer the little boy wanted. A simple yes or no would be plenty.

"If you want to, I believe it's possible. I've heard of other kids growing up with two daddies or two mommies."

Jack sat deep in thought before he leaned over and wispered in Reids ear "Is it okay for you that I call you daddy?" Reid almost didn't catch the end of the question because the little boy was so quick at hiding his face in the crook of Reid's neck.

Spencer felt warm inside. If this wasn't acceptance into their little family he didn't know what could be.

"Of course it is Jack." He said as he hugged the boy. "But won't it be confusing if you call both me and daddy for daddy?"

"Hmm…you're probably right, you usually are. Can I call you just dad then?"

"Sounds good."

"Thanks for listening to me. I think I'm ready to sleep now." Spencer felt the boy growing heavier on his chest as he started to drift to sleep. He stood up from his chair, carefully to not drop the boy in his arm, and carried Jack upstairs to his bedroom where he found Hotch sleeping in his son's bed.

"Aaron!" He whispered as he nudged the sleeping man with his foot. "Why don't you go sleep in your own bed and let your son have his?"

"Huh, I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes." Hotch said as he sat up and stretched. "Why isn't he in bed?" He asked as he saw his son in Reid's arms.

"He came downstairs complaining that he couldn't sleep because there were no room for him in his bed." Reid explained as he lay down the boy in his bed now that his dad had left it. He tucked him in, and he and Hotch turned to leave the room. When they turned of the light they heard a tired voice from the bed: "Good night daddy."

"Good night Jack." Hotch answered his son.

"Good night dad."

"Good night Jack." Spencer answered, smiling as he closed the door.

END

A/N: I have another Hotch/Reid story that I started, but I can't finnish it. I really like the idea so if anyone is interested in taking a look and finnish it, just let me know. What I have written so far is tha Hotch is having a party and Jack outs Hotch and Reid to Morgan by accident.

****The requested story have been adopted by the-vampire-act and the finnished result is here: .net/s/6353219/1/**  
**Thank you the-vampire-act for finnishing it, I think it turned out great!** **


End file.
